


I want prompts

by thetheatrebookgeek



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #stealingideas, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: So, I need some help with prompts. Also, thank you to the other people who did this before me.





	I want prompts

I really need some prompts, I've hit a wall, and need to get the juices flowing again. So, if y'all have any WayHaught prompts, just let me know.


End file.
